


the conversation that should never be had between friends

by jaydenbell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't sleep with one of your best friends' siblings. You just don't. Unless your best friend happens to be whore-ish and your sibling is feeling adventurous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the conversation that should never be had between friends

He’d heard a rumor around school that his sister and Santana were getting noisy in the female dorms over the weekend. And true or not, he wouldn’t soon be able to get that image out of his head.

When he went to Rachel and Santana’s room that afternoon, he had to focus and remember that hitting a girl was not okay, even if she was being a whore.

He didn’t bother knocking, his reasoning being that he was pissed off and that he’d seen both of them naked before so he wasn’t walking in on anything surprising. And he certainly wasn’t going to wait outside the door for them to answer.

Rachel smiled cheerfully and ran up to greet him. He kissed her quickly, distractedly on the forehead. “Hey babe,” he tossed out, then looked up to glare at Santana. “Did you really fuck my little sister?”

Rachel slapped a hand over her mouth and Puck knew it was partly out of shock and partly to stifle a laugh – they all knew Santana was more than guilty.

“She’s a freshman,” Santana replied. “What makes you think I would bang a freshman?”

“You’ve had sex with half this fucking university, gender non-specific,” he growled out. “You screw my sister too?”

“Not saying yes or no,” she answered calmly as she perched on the edge of her desk. “But just know that my answer rhymes with ‘mess’.”

Rachel finally let a giggle escape. Earning a warning glare from her boyfriend.

“Why?” he groaned helplessly.

“Do you wanna keep talking about your sister’s sex life?”

“You’re right. I’m done. I don’t want to hear anymore,” he resigned. “Make sure I never have to hear anymore about this,” he gave her a pointed look. Kissing Rachel once more, he left and plugged his ears so that he wouldn’t hear the laughter that would come as the door closed.

Rachel sat on Santana’s bed and grinned at her. “That one is gonna scar him for life. Did you really have sex with Becca?”

“Oh hell yes! The female Puckerman has ambition. She said she was curious and it was on her bucket list or whatever. I’m always happy to help a friend.” She grinned like the cat that got the canary.

“You’re going straight to hell,” Rachel laughed.

“At least I’ll be going well-satisfied,” she nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

Rachel could only fall back on the bed laughing.


End file.
